


Sky's always Blue and the Grass is always Green.

by Aki-tan (akinikko)



Series: Dull Grey and a spalsh of Blue. [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 1st Cousins once removed, Allen is blind, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross is an asshole, Kandas wasnt long. It felt a little unfair, Lavi and Allen are related, Mana and Nea die, Mentions of; Mana & Nea & Cross, This was gonna be longer but i dunno, Timcanpy is a cute golden labrador guide dog, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-tan
Summary: Allen has been through a lot for a twenty year old pianist.Being born colourblind, then loosing his father and becoming half blind, to ended up completely blind after his carer decided for him, to have surgery.Now he has been dumped with his apparent cousin, and to top it off, he meets a man with something Allen could only dream of having.Sight and the ability to see many shades of colours.





	Sky's always Blue and the Grass is always Green.

**Author's Note:**

> Allen's prologue of how he became blind.
> 
> Allen p.o.v (third person)

 He had a pretty rough life. Allen grew up with total colourblindness, was taken from an orphanage by two brothers, before loosing his adoptive uncle in a robbery, the his adoptive father in a car crash, where he also lost half his vision. After that and staying in hospital for almost a year, and during that year loosing his whole vision because of one man named Cross Marian, who filled in for his distant relatives of some kind, accepted a a surgery when he was fifteen. Yeah Allen had it pretty damn hard.

The good thing was, he has his first cousin, Lavi and his best friend Timcanpy, his guide dog, and Allen trusted them completely and would be even more lost than what he already is without them.

 

* * *

 

Now at twenty, he walked with the dog as he was guided off the bus towards the retro pub he worked at sometimes as a pianist. His head was still wrapped around what had happened a few weeks ago.

"Sound... of colours..."

Walking into the pub, Allen was guided by Timcanpy towards the piano where there was muffled voices.

"Lavi... do i really have to do this on all the keys."

"Yes. All eighty eight."

"Why me though? Why not Lenalee or Tiedoll?"

"C'mon it's for my cousin you met."

Lavi mumbled, Allen stood there silently with Tim as the two conversed. He didn't know if he was looking in the right direction or not, but that didn't matter, he was mostly concentrating on the conversation going on. He recognised Lavi's voice, but the other was only slightly familiar, which meant he had not spoken to this second person enough to be completely familiarised with their voice.

"Cousin?"

"Yup. The one you said looked lost to his face, at the art exhibition a few weeks back."

"He plays piano?"

"Has done since he was eleven."

Lavi grinned as the other male continued his best in making a make shift tactile map on the piano keys using hot glue and acrylic paint of white and black. Honestly he felt like he was doing this wrong, but Lavi had given him references for each letter and symbol needed, but it still felt wrong.

"Now that I think about it... Ever since he moved in with us at sixteen he always was spacing out when we were studying during school. He kept tapping his fingers along the tables like he was playing a piano. It actually amazed me."

"Huh... if that's the case... I repeat my question." Kanda sat up straight. "Why am I doing this? It sounds like he has it memorised."

It was at that moment Allen decided to announce himself, coughing into his fist, the two turned and looked at him before the bark was heard.

"TIM!"

Allen panicked a little when he heard rush footsteps run over the laminate floor towards him.

"Lavi wait! What were you told when Tim first arrived."

"Not to pet him, because it distracts him from his job."

"At least you remembered, but i guess you can pet him... Since im standing still and this place... is empty."

Lavi squealed and crouched in front of the dog.

"This place is empty right?"

"For now... It doesn't open for another hour."

"Oh? I'm a bit early then... I guess." Allen hummed, "Are you done... with whatever you were doing?"

"Depends. Can you deal with forty four notes?"

"Not really, but I just want to play a couple notes. Lavi can you help me."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Do you mind if we share the piano bench... uh..."

"Kanda... Yuu." Allen nodded and noted the name to the voice in the back of his mind with all the others. "And not particularly... but I guess."

"Uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Its just uhm..."

Lavi looked at them before frowning, he noticed Kanda looking back and forth between them. Sighing he helped Allen sit and turned to Kanda.

"Do... You mind if he takes the glasses off...?"

"Why would that bother me? I'm a Synesthete... It won't make me feel any different." Kanda went back to the keys and looked at the paper. "It's not my place to judge... even if you do look like a sprout."

"YUU!"

"Shut up calling me that you fucking rabbit or I'll glue your ass to the wall."

Allen pressed down on a key and the two felt silent. Kanda mostly because his vision was clouded with a silvery colour and Lavi because he just wanted to hear what colours Kanda saw and Allen play.

"Silver."

Kanda mumbled as Lavi grinned and Allen played more notes. Sometimes there would be a slight hitch from Kanda, and then a mumbled black before the next colour filled his vision. After a while, Allen paused feeling to sets of eyes on him. Milky white iris' blinked flickered around the area.

"Lavi... it's quiet... why is it quiet?"

"Sorry Allen. It's just you were playing, and Kanda I think he got caught up in the colours."

Allen turned his head slightly, before tapping the man next to him carefully. Jolting when he felt the flinch next to him. Gulping a little he instinctively reached out for Lavi, who took his hand and set it on his forearm. To stabilise his younger cousin.

"S-Sorry. Uh... K-Kanda..."

"Huh? Oh uh... No you're okay... I just... zoned out, but I'm all done with the keys so..."

"You don't want to stay?"

"Not... really a people person..."

"Is it because... of your Synesthesia?"

Allen stared nothing in particular, his gripped did tighten though around Lavi's arm as a suggestion to the man next too him. Kanda shifted a little and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well... I'm cool with it. Jealous, because I've always wanted to see colours... but I'm cool with it."

"Hn."

Allen turned back the piano when Lavi guided his hands to the keys, after Kanda had collected his things and moved to a table instead of sharing the bench. Lavi stayed near Allen for a little longer with Tim, before joining Kanda at the table he picked. One of two watched Allen play, whilst the other just quietly and subtly watched the clouds of colour appear and reappear.

**Author's Note:**

> I know how colourblind works, since my dad has it, but not 100% which one it is out of Duternopia or Triteranopia, but I know its not where he see's completely monochrome landscapes.


End file.
